


My Little One

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Mama Bees [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Blake finally gets to meet her daughter... but not before fear grips her heart.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao
Series: Mama Bees [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150673
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	My Little One

“Blake? Oh my gosh! How are—“

Blake walks past Ruby, Weiss and Tai, her body trembling as she sinks into the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and covers her mouth with her hand. A warm weight drops into the seat beside her and she sees a flash of red that lets her know it’s Ruby.

“Blake… you’re scaring me,” Ruby murmurs quietly, placing her hand on Blake’s back and slowly rubbing it. “Talk to us. What’s going on?”

“The- they have to do an emergency C-section,” Blake says, her voice thick with worry as she looks down at her feet. Her breathing hitches and she looks up at Ruby, watching as her silver eyes widen with shock. “The baby- she’s in an awkward position so they have no choice but to operate. They- they kicked me out.  _ Gods,  _ Ruby… if something happens to my girls…” 

Her voice breaks, anxiety gripping at her chest painfully as tears begin to spill down her cheeks. Ruby, who’s height now rivaled Yang’s, pulls her into her arms, tucking Blake beneath her chin and holding her tightly. It had been a long time since Blake had been  _ this  _ afraid and she finds herself grateful for the steady warmth of one of her closest friends.

“She’ll be okay, Blake. She’s strong.” Ruby soothes, though Blake can hear the worry in her voice and feel the way Ruby’s arms shake with fear. “They’ll both be okay. I mean… this kid is half of you and half of Yang! She’s going to be a goddamn powerhouse!”

“Besides…” Weiss’s voice pipes and Blake turns to her other side to see Weiss smiling at her reassuringly, reaching over to curl her hand over Blake’s bouncing knee and squeezing it gently. “We’ve made some incredible advancements in medicine. C-sections are relatively safe operations. They’re going to be okay and we all know that when you bring them home, they’ll have you waiting on them hand and foot.”

There’s a gentle tease in Weiss’s voice and Blake huffs a weak laugh, nodding to herself with a shaky breath. They were going to be okay. They were strong. The doctors would do everything they could to keep both mother and child safe. She has to keep her chin up… for herself, just as much as Yang.

“You know… Raven needed a C-section with Yang,” Tai says, coming over to kneel in front of Blake, looking up at her with a kind smile that reminds Blake of her wife. He shrugs, laughing softly to himself, and he glances towards another figure sitting not too far away. “Just ask Qrow over there. When they kicked me out, I was way more of a nervous wreck than you are. I was so worried but… they were perfectly okay. The doctors did their job and pretty soon, I got to see my beautiful baby girl and soon, you’re going to see yours, kid,” Tai pauses, his smile shifting to a playful smile that immediately has Blake rolling her eyes out of habit. “Besides… we Xiao Longs have to make one hell of an entrance. It’s tradition at this point.”

Blake snorts at her father-in-law, though she softens when she sees the worry in his blue eyes and reaches out to pay him on the shoulder. She sighs, glancing over at Qrow and smiling weakly when he nods at her gruffly.

“They’ll be fine, kiddo. Just take a deep breath and try not to traumatise the doctors like Summer did when Yang was born.”

Blake sniffs weakly and almost immediately, Ruby and Weiss are curling their arms around her, each one murmuring soft assurances into her ears and holding her until, hours later a doctor steps out and asks for a Mrs Xiao Long-Belladonna.

Blake doesn’t think she’s ever moved as fast as she did on the day that her child was born.

* * *

Stepping into the recovery room, Blake feels herself stall at the sight of an extremely tired Yang watching a small hospital crib with a drained expression on her face. Her hair had been pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, her gaze far away and distant. Blake swallows hard and steps forward, smiling nervously as Yang turns her head and smiles widely at her, holding out a hand in Blake’s direction and tugging her down into a kiss.

“Hey, baby.” Blake breathes, gently brushing Yang’s bangs back from her forehead head and planting a gentle kiss against her skin. “How are you feeling?”

“Pain.” Yang chuckles weakly, her smile shifting to a light grimace before she sighs. She turns her head to the crib and her smile returns ten-fold, a clear expression of utter adoration crossing her face that makes Blake melt. “She’s worth it, though.”

“Yeah.”

“Well? What are you waiting for? Go say hello to your girl.”

Blake exhales shakily, smiling weakly at the soft and encouraging smile her wife gives her before stepping towards the crib. Her breathing hitches as she gazes down at the small life within, so young and fragile. She has black hair on top of her head, matched by the cat ears nestled amongst the strands of hair. Blake feels her heart swell as she realises that one of the ears, the left one, has a small patch of gold on it, similar to Yang’s hair colour. They’re both still closed off to the world and Blake knows that it’s only a matter of time before they open. Tears spill from her eyes as she gently brushes an index finger along a tiny palm, her free hand finding her mouth to muffle her sob as tiny fingers instinctively wrap around her finger. She looks at Yang, swallowing thickly as she nods encouragingly, and she carefully, gently, picks her baby up, carefully cradling her in her arms and supporting her head just as they had learned in their parenthood classes. 

“Hello, my little one,” She murmurs, her chest aching with love for the small person in her arms, smiling down at the life that she and Yang had created. “My beautiful baby girl,” She breathes, lowering her head to press a gentle kiss to the baby’s forehead. “My little Alani.”

She raises her eyes and feels strangely embarrassed by the way Yang’s looking at her, soft and warm as tears well up in her beloved eyes. Almost shyly, Blake glances back down at Alani and she wonders just what she’ll be like, what hopes and dreams she’ll have, what her personality will be like…

Though she supposed it doesn’t matter. Whoever she’ll be… Blake knows that nothing could ever change how much she loves the little girl in her arms and will  _ always  _ be there for her with open arms…

Just as her own mother had been when she returned home all of those years ago, pulling Blake into her arms and chasing away every single fear that Blake had about coming home. 

“I’ll never turn you away,” Blake murmurs, smiling through the tears spilling down her cheeks. She can feel Yang watching her but for now, her eyes are on her child, watching as Alani squeaks in her slip and flexes her fingers. “No matter what happens… I’m here. Mama will always be here… and mommy too,” She adds, glancing up at Yang giving her a loving smile as she steps closer and settles herself into a chair, cradling her baby girl as Yang watches them both with a beautiful and tender smile on her face.

Their family was forever changed… and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Alani - Meaning: “Orange tree”, though some sources say it means “Precious”.


End file.
